


And the Wind Blows

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Keith mourns at the joint graves of his parents.





	And the Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me
> 
> I wrote this on the subway so it's short but sometimes you just gotta write what your brain is telling you to write.

It's peaceful, in a way. 

The wind gently blew the petals of the bouquet of roses in one direction, the brand-new limestone underneath the stems glistening as the sun begun to set. The way their names, one carved into stained and chipped rock and the other into delicate stone, seemed to just fit together. The way their faces in the dark wooden frames smiled the exact same way, the exact same way Keith would never be able to unsee for the rest of his life.  
The old rock stood up tall, the name “Heath Kogane.” forever written in stone, as the unbroken limestone grave read “Krolia Kogane.”  
They were both marked as heroes. 

They were finally together. After so long, his parents were hand in hand. 

Krolia was a hero, of course. She had run straight into the field, setting off as many bombs as she could and getting blood on her blade with every step.  
They won the battle because of her.  
Keith found her, lying in the field, a stab wound in her chest that went right through the heart. 

He held her in his arms. He cried as he felt her pulse weakening. His vision turned blurry as she coughed up blood and gave him a warm smile, like she wasn't bleeding out and all over his blade suit and gloved hands.  
And he'd remember her last words, with clear detail of how she said it ingrained into his mind for as long as he lived.  
“I'll tell your father of the man you've become.”  
That alone struck him straight in the heart.  
“Mom…” he had desperately squeaked out as she coughed up even more of her vital fluids. She was quickly running out of time, a fact she clearly knew.  
“He'd be proud of you.” She spat out as she gently shut her eyelids for the last time.  
Keith hugged her lifetime body close until he was dragged off the field. 

She'd wanted to be buried next to his father, something she always made clear as day. Keith always told her not to think like that. Sure, he knew that one day she would die. 

He just didn't think it would be so incredibly soon.

The wind started to blow stronger, making his silky bangs brush gently across his forehead, tickling the skin hidden there. A couple petals were torn off the base of the roses and left to the mercy of the wind. 

And he threw his head down and cried, hearing the soft spish the tears made once they hit the hard stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me,,,,, I have a family,,,,  
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
